


Summoned (Now Run Like Hell)!

by Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'sayanora fucker!', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Held Captive By Death Eaters, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Torture, Trans Character, Triple Crossover, character fusion, he/they pronouns, my canon took a look at HP canon and said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk
Summary: "They stared into red eyes as, inside, a hurting child turned his own inwardly facing thorns outward towards the world while the fury of a thunderstorm raged inside him.Eyeing the bread knife by the fruit bowl, they thought they might not be in any position to stand, but they could at least hamstring the fuckers to death.The red eyed man smiled pleasantly, as if guessing his thought, and with a wave of his baton conjured a table and chairs. "Come. Sit.""Why should I?"The man's red eyes narrowed in displeasure, then he smiled. "That matter is precisely what we are here to discuss. Your loyalties."Sitting down across from him, the man crossed his legs and reclined back into an elegant armchair. "Tell me Destroyer, what is your goal?"That damned prophecy.Well, it was too late now. If they knew about the prophecy, they likely knew everything. But if they were playing at being cryptic fucks there's no reason Destroyer couldn't be cryptic right back."To destroy Time." He said, giving the man a wry smile."Kanda and Allen get summoned away from Johnny, away from home. And things get rather mixed up in the process.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker/Edward Elric, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Summoned (Now Run Like Hell)!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> Soo... this is my first triple crossover. As these are fandoms that are commonly used/crossed over together (given not all at once) I'm hopeful that this will work out the way I want it to.
> 
> Quick note: this will be very AU and will likely not follow canon very much, I have... plans for it. *rubs hands together* Also, torture is a feature in this chapter. It never goes farther than a crucio, which is pretty tame considering regular torture methods imo, and it doesn't get too graphic either. Still, tread with caution!
> 
> Now, read on! ^-^

_ "Lumos!" _

They jolted awake, straining back and away from the bright light burning into their eyes, pain shooting up their already aching arms as their wrists bit deeply into the cool surface of the metal locked around their wrists. The left side of their face ached, bloody and red as if it were a raw slab of meat. The ambient magical energies in the air were a clear white next to this man's bubbling aura, the permanent overlapping monochrome of their gaze casting everything in harsh relief. Despite the harsh treatment and the pervading chill of the cell they were being kept in, the accommodations were hardly that of a prisoner. An elaborate damask carpet covered the floor, with a pallet underneath them to keep them warm. A varnished wooden coffee table stood with a bowl of fruit on its surface mockingly out of reach; the prisoner thought this was meant to tempt them, to make them give in to their demands.

As if.

The Death Eater loomed above them wearing a golden mask that made the prisoner’s heart ache with loss and longing. The terrorist’s dark eyes were narrowed into slits as he looked down at them, and they glared right back. “My Lord is very displeased.” The Death Eater said in a silkily unpleasant tone.

The language that was used here had been unfamiliar to the prisoner, but they had picked up the basics soon enough. 

They narrowed their eyes at the masked goon. “Tell your Lord he can go fuck himself.”

The wand held aloft in the Death Eater’s hand turned quick as lightning to be thrust toward their face. They flinched back hard as they stared down that pinpoint of light, back pressed against the unforgiving grain of the stone wall behind them. They had learned to fear what came from the end of that weapon. It caused minutes to turn into hours, hours to turn into days, until dreams blurred into reality and nothing was real.

The Death Eater took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his chest rising and falling in the dim light of the cell. He retracted his weapon and the prisoner felt they could breathe again, their nose cold and their throat chilled as they took a deep lungful of air.

"Have you not felt that we have been suitably accommodating to one such as your status?" He asked, spreading his arms to refer to the admittedly lavish decorations. "Are your quarters not to your liking?" 

***** pulled on their shackles, purely to watch the man across from them tense. "Freedom would be nice," they said, because apparently they just can't keep their mouth shut. 

Oh, well. Might as well roll with it. 

"Merely a precaution." The golden masked man said, his black robes seeming to swallow what little light there was in the dark room. 

**n** lifted an eyebrow. "What for? You aren't  _ scared _ are you?" They asked with a taunting smirk.

**n** heard the man release his breath from between clenched teeth, his weapon out and pointed directly between their lambent yellow eyes. K*n** 's world narrowed down to that miniscule pinprick of bright light, their eyes burning with pain and blurring with ephemeral afterimages. They found they could not look away, transfixed by the foreboding that this time, that threat would not be locked away. 

A part of them already felt resigned, but the rest of them was rearing for a fight. 

"Just cooperate and give my Lord what he needs from you." The man said, his voice hard.

K*n** might have, if they knew just _how_ exactly they were supposed to do that. But they didn't. 

Not that they were stupid enough to say that. 

If they didn't have anything these people wanted, they might as well be dead. And judging by the deteriorating state of their body, this might be the only life they have left to lose. 

Or what little's remaining of it. 

They scowled. "Go die in a hole."

" _ Crucio!" _ A green light flashed from the end of the wand, and K*n*n screamed as the world went white.

* * *

**1 week earlier**

Kanda and Allen were hanging around in the hotel room glaring at each other, Johnny off to do repairs on an old lady’s grandfather clock. Allen’s face was twisted in an uncharacteristic frown, looking down at his feet. His eyes widened as white fire began to lick at his feet, spreading to whirl about the floor like a tornado. Then Allen began to sink into the floor, and he quickly activated his Innocence, throwing Clown Belt to try to get a hold. It was incinerated before it left the depths of the flames.

Allen met Kanda’s infuriated eyes from across the room, his clothes and body burned from trying to reach Allen. “Oh, no you don’t!” He snarled, leaping across the divide, enveloping Allen in his arms.

With a whoosh of white flame that swallowed all protest, the fire devoured them whole.

* * *

The transportation was as alike the Ark as lightning was a bonfire. One gave warmth from the damp and chill, while the other flashed through the sky and struck down the unwary like a vengeful god. Allen felt as his body burned, his jaws locked in a silent scream. White fire was all around them, encasing them in an endless void. Then, Allen felt as his body began to unravel. 

He saw the unravelling ends of Kanda’s face and closed his eyes, pulling him tighter against him, just as their bodies both came apart at once. Their bodies were light and fire. Burning heat and biting cold, dissimilar and yet not unalike. And as they were pulled through those two elements mixed and threaded together to create one greater whole.

As abruptly as they didn’t have a body, so it was recreated for them as they were dumped ass over teakettle into the real world once again. Light and sound assaulted their senses, and their head spun from the overwhelming stimuli. 

_ Beansprout! Where the hell-? _

_ I’m right here, Bakan-! _

Tangled thoughts and memories jumbled through their mind. They would try to catch hold of a thought only for something dark and painful to cut through him, his own mind a weapon turned against its wielder. They clutched their head in their hands, the left side of their face stinging and their gloved palm soaked and sticky with their own blood against the warm surface of their skin. Where was the beansprout? Where was Kanda? 

They felt the smooth fabric of the gloves on their hands and the comforting weight of their long hair tied up behind their back as something clicked into place with a strange sort of finality inside their mind. He shook his head. Who… were they? They heard the sound of alien voices and spun around only for the floor to tip out from under their feet. They collapsed to the ground, their ears ringing, two pairs of shoes in his line of vision.

He looked up into a particularly unforgiving face, a man with a strong jaw and deathly pale skin, a calculating glint to his red eyes. The man said something to the person beside him who was wearing a black mask with swirling deep red accents, who responded with clear deference and pointed what looked like a baton down at them, which with a muttered word and a flash of light caused them to go stiff as a board and completely unmoving. 

They tried to struggle as much as they could, memories of being dragged off to be Synchro tested or being locked up after the Fourteenth first emerged flashing through his mind, but their body refused to budge. They could feel a layer of…  _ something _ , encasing them. As they looked closer, they noticed the lights for the first time. 

If they paid attention to their left eye, even as everything turned into shades of grey, there was a luminescent white light that hung in the air, shimmering green light encasing the walls. The person that was dragging him also had a light. His light was a flickering, fleeting thing; an ever shifting, ever changing spirograph reflected on a clean, clear mirrored surface. 

Well, fuck. He supposed visual hallucinations were a thing for him now.

Dragging him into a room, giving what sounded like a hasty apology as he accidentally slammed them into the side of the doorframe, the terrorist (?) left him on a pallet on the floor, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After what they calculated as nearly an hour, the invisible bonds gave way. The person climbed to their feet, surveying their surroundings for any advantages. They tried the door first, but it proved locked. Well, that was easy enough to solve. They closed their eyes and called upon the familiar rushing power of their Innocence.

Only… nothing happened.

What… the fuck.

They paced the length of their gilded cage, burning a hole through the no doubt expensive carpet. They ran a hand through their hair, tugging at the loose strands.  _ Okay, think. Why isn't the Innocence working? _

Maybe because it's not  _ your _ Innocence?

They frowned at the thought, closing their eyes before shaking their head.

The Ark then.

Calling upon the now familiar tune in their head, they felt as the power began to gather inside them, only to get caught, as if lodged in their throat. Scowling, they pushed for more, feeling it swell inside their chest. All at once pain wracked through them, and they collapsed to the floor, spots of pain dancing across their eyes.

They pulled themselves to their feet and stumbled to lean against the far wall, keeping an eye on the door. They closed their left eye, and then their right eye, watching as the world turned from vibrant to monochrome. 

_ Still there. _ Or rather, the luminescent whiteness was. This had never happened to Allen. Allen had never seen anything like this in all of his memories of him. The only thing he could relate it to was feeling people's auras, which, as much as Kanda liked to talk big, had never had a  _ sight _ component. 

Was that what this was? Allen and Kanda's abilities combining in new and unusual ways to fuck with his life? On some level, they knew they deserved it. On most levels, even. The only reason he had taken his first breath, was because they had taken their last. And maybe he didn't deserve to live because of that, hell he  _ definitely _ didn't, but he was going to enjoy and value his life, for as long as he had it. 

But what was it about how he got here? That certainly wasn't the Ark. He didn't know what that was. 

He shook his head. They needed to find out more if they wanted to figure anything out anytime soon.

He came back to the present as three presences neared the door, one the light from before and two new ones. One would become familiar to them throughout the days; bubbling and black, and perpetually there throughout their interrogations. The other they quickly learned to fear, despite all rationale dictating otherwise, for inside this aura was a child.

They stared into red eyes as, inside, a hurting child turned his own inwardly facing thorns outward towards the world while the fury of a thunderstorm raged inside him. 

The lead terrorist raised his baton and made a zigzagging circular motion with it, the other terrorists slipping through the door and closing and locking it behind them. They felt their ears pop, as if they had yawned, and propped themselves up warily, eyeing the bread knife by the fruit bowl. They might not be in any position to stand, but they could at least hamstring the fuckers to death.

The man smiled, as if guessing his thought, and with a wave of his baton conjured a table and chairs out of nowhere. Hot and delicious food appeared a moment later. "Come. Sit." He said, in a pleasant voice. They could understand them now?

Their eyes narrowed. "Why should I?" 

The man's red eyes narrowed in displeasure, and the two people beside him stiffened. He smiled. "That matter is precisely what we are here to discuss." His eyes cut to them. "Your loyalties." He gestured to the chair that stood across from the one he stood behind. "Sit."

While they kept their face neutral, inwardly they frowned. There was no reason not to accept, save for poison. And considering one half of him, however deteriorated, had healing capabilities, a little poison probably wouldn't hurt in the long run.

"Alright."

They eyed the baton in the man's hand as they limped their way across the room, accidentally bumping into the coffee table as he passed it, grabbing at the table to catch his balance. That, whatever it was, was a weapon. Eyeing the other two people in the room, they wondered if they could get one off of one of them, and if so, what it took to use one.

Specifically in a fight.

He sank down into the chair across from the lead terrorist gratefully, the smell of food making their mouth water. They had inherited all of the previous Parasite user's hunger and only most of his table manners; he found himself pausing mid-bite, not sure how most of the food had disappeared from the table, and began taking more measured, even bites. The food tasted a bit bitter, but he'd had worse.

The terrorist wearing a long red coat and red and black mask used badly disguised coughing to cover up their laughter but ended up sounding like their lungs were squeezing the life out of a small animal. His leader silenced him with a look, and they instantly knew that they would not like what he had to say.

Sitting down across from him, the man crossed his legs and reclined back gracefully into the elegant armchair, food sitting untouched on his plate. "Tell me Destroyer, what is your goal?"

Their - Destroyer's - shoulders stiffened, giving him away. That damned prophecy.

Well, it was too late now. If they knew about the prophecy, they likely knew everything. But if they were playing at being cryptic fucks there's no reason Destroyer couldn't be cryptic right back.

"To destroy Time." He said, giving the man a wry smile.

The man leaned forward and steepled his fingers together, and he smiled. "Hmm. Interesting. Tell me, what are your motivations towards Albus Dumbledore?" He asked, his eyes deceptively curious.

Destroyer looked at him in askance. "Who?" What did some nobody he’d never heard of have to do with the Holy War?

The terrorist blinked, then gave a genuine smile. Destroyer felt some of the tension leave them. The red eyed man dipped his head to him, and with a magnanimous smile he gestured to the two masked men behind him.

"These men are but a small part of a larger force that is going to change this world for the better. Isn't that right, Severus?"

The man in the golden mask bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

The lead terrorist’s lips twisted, eerie red eyes glittering in amusement. “As you can see, while my men are properly obedient, they lack drive. What they need is power. What they need is you. With your power by our side, we could cause oceans to rise, shake the very earth beneath our feet, raze whole cities to the ground in one night, just as the wizards and witches did of old before they became  _ weak _ , and decided to chain their magic to their blood instead of the very earth itself.”

Destroyer wanted to laugh in his face. This man was a power hungry idiot if he thought Destroyer could get him any of that. But the question was; why did he think that? It was better to play along until he had more information.

Destroyer tapped a finger against the table. “Sounds great,” he said, and the corpse man smiled. “But just one thing first. How did I get here?”

The corpse looked bemused. “You were summoned, of course. I suppose this is your first time, then? How fitting, for a demon.”

Destroyer kept up his wry smile, mind churning with confusion and baffled anger. Being ‘summoned’ certainly fit the bill. But a demon? Well, if his previous guess had been wrong and the most they accurately knew about was the prophecy, then it was safe to say there might be some gaps in their logic. 

The terrorist seemed lost in thought, obviously savoring his victory. He looked at Destroyer with a sly smile and asked, “Just between us Destroyer, how can one be both brother and son to the Lord of Time?” 

It was as if time had stopped.

No. 

Mana. He was-

He was dead. He knew he was dead. He brought back his soul. It wasn’t possible.

But the Earl was always so polite, wasn’t he?

Always the gentlemen.

Always just like-

Destroyer didn’t want to finish the thought. No,  _ Kanen _ didn’t want to finish the thought. So he did the only thing he could do. He leapt across the table and punched the source of the thought right in the face. Red blood sprayed from a broken nose, and the man screamed. Drawing the knife that he’d slipped up his sleeve when he’d bumped into the table earlier, he threw it towards the red coated man, momentarily forgetting that it was, not, in fact, a throwing knife. The knife spun through the air instead of going straight as an arrow as Kanen had intended, and the man ducked, the knife narrowly missing his eye to scrape against the forehead of the mask. 

“Fuck you, and fuck your cause!” Kanen snarled.

_ “Stupefy!”  _ The other masked man called, and Kanen ducked, only for another light to hit him in the stomach. He fell to the floor, stiff as a board once again.

The red eyed man looked down at him from the point of his baton, fury alight in his eyes as blood dripped down his face. “Let’s see if you’re still so resistant after a few rounds at the end of my wand.” He said, his eyes turned to slits. _ “Crucio!” _

Kanen screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I. literally. tried SO HARD to find a replica of what Snape's mask looked like. But there were so many wonderful artists who made replica masks of his that I got lost looking at them for an hour... XD and they all looked so different, save for the mouth holes, of which description I couldn't seem to get in there but which I probably will next chapter, *wink, wink, nudge* that unless I went looking for it in the movies themselves I don't think I could have found it in a timely manner.
> 
> So. Timcanpy angst it is. 
> 
> See y'all next chap! Stay safe!


End file.
